Prideshipping x 50
by SamCyberCat
Summary: A response to a challenge at the 1Sentence community on LiveJournal. Fifty sentences based around the YamixSeto pairing.


1. Motion

The motions performed when playing a new card were always over the top, but both silently felt the drama was worth it, if only to intensify the match.

2. Cool

Kaiba had always been the definition of cool to most of the students in Domino High, but he regarded none of them as having that status, not even Yami.

3. Young

Despite having never told Yami about the events that had happened when he was young Kaiba was unsurprised that the spirit just seemed to know about them, he had expected as much.

4. Last

Both of them believed they should play every game like it was their last, so when it came down to the last game Kaiba regretted that he was not the one who would be Yami's opponent.

5. Wrong

Yami believed that every one of Kaiba's choices was wrong, he did not know Kaiba thought exactly the same of Yami's choices.

6. Gentle

The only time the CEO was ever gentle was when he embraced his younger brother, and sometimes Yami hoped he would be embraced by Kaiba as well, though even in their relationship that was be unlikely to ever happen.

7. One

Most of the people the pharaoh knew came under three categories: the friends who supported him, the worthless opponents he destroyed along the way, and the enemies who wanted to destroy him, but Kaiba didn't fall into any of those categories, as he was one in a category of his own.

8. Thousand

Three thousand years ago Atem had never understood High Priest Seth, and even today Yami failed to understand the form of him represented as Kaiba.

9. King

After obtaining Gozaburo's company Kaiba felt he was of the rankings of a king, which was why being beaten by a true king frustrated him more then anything.

10. Learn

In the beginning he was a kind child, from Gozaburo he learnt to become a harsh being, and from Yami he was starting to learn to become a kind child once more…

11. Blur

Both on the battlefield and off it attacks from the Blue Eyes were a deadly blur.

12. Wait

Even if Battle City had been created solely to put Yami in his place Kaiba could wait for the countless other battles and Noa's domination attempt to subside before taking his chance to defeat the game king.

13. Change

They both knew the changes that had happened since the beginning had been for the better, but stepping forth into a relationship was one change neither could calculate the results of.

14. Command

Having grown used to being surrounded by people who'd listen to his every command the objections presented to him by Yami often tested his patience.

15. Hold

While watching his brother laugh as he defeated the simulator using Obelisk for the first time Mokuba knew that the other Yugi had a tight hold on his brother's sanity.

16. Need

"I need your help" was a line Kaiba would never say to Yami, even in a situation like this, which made it lucky that Yami could almost read his mind.

17. Vision

With the things that went on in his mind Kaiba was glad that Pegasus no longer had the vision granted to him by the sennen eye, he was even gladder that Yami didn't.

18. Attention

"You only beat me because you're an attention whore," Kaiba joked, but he did not find it funny when Yami said Kaiba kept coming back for the same reason.

19. Soul

Yami's soul was such a complex structure that it consumed almost everyone who tried to tackle it, and Kaiba was determined never to let that happen to him.

20. Picture

If put together Kaiba knew that the King of Games and the Dancing Queen would make a perfect picture, but he could tell from the look in those eyes that, thankfully for him, Yami was not very photogenic.

21. Fool

The pharaoh would not be taken for a fool, then he realised Kaiba had stolen his belt during their last make out session…

22. Mad

It only took one defeat to drive Kaiba mad, though Yami felt the countless defeats that followed amusingly helped the process.

23. Child

Despite knowing Kaiba hadn't had much of a childhood Yami didn't feel much sympathy, as he himself had none but the stolen memories of Atem's childhood.

24. Now

The only time Yami ever forgot about the past and lived for the now was when he was deeply immersed in a duel with the stubborn CEO.

25. Shadow

He never saw the pharaoh's shadow approach him until it was too late.

26. Goodbye

If he didn't say goodbye then he could fool himself in to thinking it had never ended, even after Yami was gone.

27. Hide

When he didn't want the other's company Yami would hide in the sennen puzzle, which made things awkward to explain when Yugi found himself waking up next to Seto Kaiba.

28. Fortune

By ill fortune they were bound together and by good fortune they could tolerate one another.

29. Safe

When he was around Kaiba there was no such thing as safe, and very few boundaries that weren't broken.

30. Ghost

In reality Yugi was the one who was real and Yami was just a ghost, but Kaiba only saw the ghost and never the flesh.

31. Book

The dragon read books of facts that were too complicated for the pharaoh to understand, and the pharaoh read books of fiction that were too complicated for the dragon to understand.

32. Eye

Whenever he felt Yami's eye was starting to see the weaker side of him Kaiba would remain in his office for long periods of time to cut himself off from him.

33. Never

He would never go to the Kame Game store to challenge Yami informally, his pride would only let him battle the other in a tournament, despite how desperately his heart wanted to defeat him.

34. Sing

It amused him to discover that while the pharaoh had many talents, he could not sing to save his life.

35. Sudden

Although the realisation upon what his obsession with Yami truly meant was not sudden, to find out that the pharaoh had similar feelings in return was.

36. Stop

It didn't matter who tried to take over the world or how many times his friends needed to be saved, Yami knew that his rivalry with Kaiba was one thing that was constant and would never stop.

37. Time

Even though he was uncertain as to how much time they had left for the moment he had Yami to himself, and that time would not be wasted on thoughts of the future.

38. Wash

Nothing could wash away the shame Kaiba had from losing to Yami, but the pharaoh would try all the same.

39. Torn

Yami knew it was wrong to be torn between his friends and his relationship with Kaiba, but he couldn't bring himself to make a firm decision.

40. History

The history of their rivalry was well known, in both ancient Egypt and modern Japan, but the history of their romance was something unknown to both the public and anyone other then themselves.

41. Power

"To have power is not to be strong," just when he thought he was starting to enjoy Yami's company another line like that would be thrown into the equation.

42. Bother

To bother Kaiba in his office was like signing a death sentence, but Yami needed to tell him this right away regardless of the consequences.

43. God

Though a pharaoh was suppose to represent a god in the culture he came from during their rough romance he was glad Kaiba didn't treat him like one.

44. Wall

Yami found it impossible to build up the wall of trust between them without Kaiba knocking it down for his own amusement.

45. Naked

It slightly annoyed Kaiba that Yami would wear his shirt and beats so loosely when he himself made sure all of the clothe he wore were secured so well, no one would ever see him naked…

46. Drive

By riding a horse Yami hid the fact that he could not drive, by placing him behind the wheel of a car Kaiba took great pleasure in exposing another one of the pharaoh's few weaknesses.

47. Harm

Yami knew that he was on the right track, because Kaiba would not keep him around if he caused more harm then he did help.

48. Precious

Those rare moments when he could get Yami away from his gang of friends and have him to himself were always considered precious.

49. Hunger

One always hungered for any sign of affection from the other, and when that hunger was fed they both felt satisfied yet guilty for giving in to it.

50. Believe

"I believe in just three things," Kaiba told Yami as they sat in front of the TV watching the Doctor tell the image of Satan what he believed in, and he found it entertaining that Yami spent more time puzzling over this sentence then he did the plot of the episode.


End file.
